It's Our Destiny A Draco Malfoy Love Story
by OrganizedInc0herence
Summary: The title says it all!


And your tooth brush, Oh and did you remember to pack--"

P 

"Mum, I have everything" you stated in an annoyed tone

P 

"Honey you know--"

P 

Yes mum I know, it's been the same every year since I began Hogwarts" you interrupt her while continuing to drag your dolly to the barrier of Platform 9 3/4.

P 

Every year your mom goes on about packing this or forgetting that. After second year you learnt to turn her out, but her ramblings still aggrivated you greatly. Even as you crossed over the barrier onto the platform your mother still droned on about it, you decided to just keep your mouth shut and roll your eyes, it was pointless in trying to shut her up.

P  
"" a voice called out, and you turned your head to see your bestfriend shoving her way through the crowd.

P 

"Hermione, thank god" you yell with relief and happiness while waving like a nutter.

"Well I guess I'll be off dear" your mother said as she pulled you into a bone-crushing hug, "Got a bit of shopping to do while I'm here in London" she continues, finally releasing you.

Alright then, bye mum I love you" you reply, and you watch as your mother disappears once more through the barrier.

"So, tell me about your summer" Hermione says as the two of you get onto the steaming engine known as the Hogwarts express.

"Whats there to tell really?" you reply as the two of you store your trunks in the storage area. "Come on out with it" Hermione replies impatiently.

"Well, I just went to Romania, layed about in a hotel room for a week plotting things to do to Snape" you reply staring off into space.

" you already get us docked enough points for the mischeif you pull on Snape not to mention everyone else, why not grow up already?" Hermione replies showing that shes clearly annoyed by your immaturity. "I met a really hot bellboy" you go on, ignoring her tone. She perks up at the words "Hot Bellboy" and you watch her eyes grow wide.

"Tell me" she hissed anxiously

"Sandy blonde hair, dreamy blue eyes, tall, muscular, 18" you tell her with a honey dripping smiled plasterd on your face.

"Go on" she badgers as she and you begin walking towards your usual compartment, where the boys would be waiting.

"His name is Tristen, and hes 18, I guess thats pretty much it" you reply shrugging your shoulders.

"Sounds Gorgeous" Hermione replies excitedly as the two of you now stand out side the compartment door, which suddenly just burst open.

P  
", Hermione, I thought I herd your big mouths"

"Harry" you yelled, grabbing him quickly for a hug which led you into pulling him into a headlock and messing up his already unruly hair. Harry hadn't changed all that much over the summer. His jet black hair had grown out a little more, he had gotten a little taller, and a little more fit, but other than that, still the same Ol' Harry.

" stop" Harry whined as he stuggled to break free from your strong grip. You broke out into a bout of lauhgter and let him go to take your usual seat by the window.

"Oye, hello there " called your other friend who had been occupying the compartment along with Harry.

"Ronald Weasley, did you really think you could escape my clutches by hiding behind a copy of Quidditch Weekly?" you reply, cracking your knuckles. Ron hadn't changed much either, he still had the mop of Weasley red hair, the same blue eyes, though it does appear he has gotten much taller.

"Arrgg no stop " Ron yelped as you came at him, giving him the same gift that you had given Harry only moments earlier.

"Hermione, your summer, tell me?" you say while attempting to catch your breath after the laughter of having Ron try and squirm his way out of your grasp before finally letting him go to regain his composure.

"Been studying for N.E.W.T.S" Hermione replied pulling her potions textbook from her bag.

"Hermione, N.E.W.T.S aren't untill next year" yells a mortified Ron

"Thats right Ron next year, as we are sixth years we need to study as much as possible" she replies mechanically while flipping a page.

"Oh dear Hermione, you will never change" you say laughingly as you leave her to her potions manual and turn your attention over to the boys to ask how their summer had been.

" Knight to H3" Ron calls and you watch as his knight demolishes one of your pawns.

Ron was known as the best Wizards chess champion at Hogwarts, that was untill you picked up on the game one day, from then on out you and Ron would have furious games with the ending results always in your favor.

"Ha, Pawns can be sacraficed" you reply nonchalantly while contemplating your next move, "Oye, Queen to H3" you call out brightly "Oh lookie Ron, say goodbye to yet another piece" you continue teasingly as your Queen impales Ron's chess piece.

"Bloody Hell, I'll never beat you" Ron sighs after the game.

"I'm still and forever will be the Wizards Chess Champion" you cry out in triumph as you thrust your fist victoriousy in the air.

"Show off" Ron mutterd as he slouched in his seat with his arms folded stubbornly over his chest. As a response you stuck your tongue out at him and blew him a great, big, rasberry. You herd Hermione's light giggles and you turned to see her shaking her head slightly.

"What?" you asked unknowingly

"You guys will ne---" She began to reply, but got cut off in mid-sentence as the compartment door bursted open...


End file.
